


Like You Mean It

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Disturbing, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginnings are always the tragic thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Mean It

Beginnings are always the tragic thing, catching you, as they do, between the knowledge that they probably won't lead to anything better, and the understandting that they could very well lead to something worse.

Ginny supposes that she will never quite get over the day that she'd come home early and found her husband in bed with her _brother_. What an emphasis, even inside her own head: her _brother_. Would it honestly have made any difference, mattered in some way, made it better, if she'd caught him with someone _else's _brother? She sincerely doubts it, but then, there's no real way to tell. Oh, she'd been so brave and declared it a New Beginning, and everyone had heaved a sigh of relief as though they'd feared she'd jump off a roof or something equally melodramatic, and Harry had managed to have a whole, pathetic, sheepish conversation with her about how he'd "just gotten it a bit confused", during which, although he will never know it, she came dangerously close to stabbing his eye out with a cake fork. A New Beginning, yes. Please insert here the collective matey slappings of one's back and the fake smiles of faker optimism.

What they failed to understand was that there was nothing she hated more than New Beginnings.

And that a self-directed _Adava kedavra_ is so much more effective, and so much less messy, than jumping off a bloody roof.

You just have to say it like you mean it.**  
**


End file.
